Guns And Roses
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Gemma Teller is a woman with many secrets and three grown sons. Two she left behind in Boston and the other is with her in Charming! She arrives in Boston and gets caught in the crossfire along with her secrets? Will she come face to face with the past?
1. Chapter 1

Heya all how r u? So I am posting again tonight! I dunno if many of you or rather how many have seen the new two month old show on FX Sons Of Anarchy (Wedndesday nights at 9:00 or 10:PM?) Well I love this show a hell of a lot it's got great potential and I felt I wanted to do something with it. So I made this crossover fic! If your a DS or SOA fan or both you'll love it most likely, the plot is so thick and twisted. Charlie Hunnam is goregous as hell so I wanna work with his character Jax. I wanna thank ma girl and beta Elle for helping me and giving suggestions without you this wouldn't be as good! Love ya xoxoxox. Love our SOA chats. Rate and review peeps! :)

_Chapter 1: The Black Waters of Deception and Blueberries_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_-

**Lying: a form of deception, dishonesty and hiding the most fucked up secrets of all. It's been twenty-five years in Charming, twenty-five long god damned years in this town. Sighing, I flipped the leftover ashes from the cigarette between my fingers. Tonight was the night, I couldn't wait any longer I had to see them. I had to see the two precious wonders, my sons I'd left behind in Boston. Last time I'd seen my first born boy he had a head full of that blonde moppy hair just like Jax did the first few weeks from his birth. I sighed William my oldest I guarantee he also has the most charming sense. Where he gets it from I'll never know, guess all my sons get it from me?**

**And that other sweet son of mine. My third born and final son. Joseph! He was twelve last time I saw him, thin like I was at his age, his hair was tinted with blonde on it's way to turning brown. He'd be what twenty- three now, since last Wednesday. William would be about twenty- eight now. A year older than Jax is. I leaned my head back sighing deep, tracing the scar on my chest I picked up the phone off the glass table in front of me.**

**I sighed lookin at the clock ticking. I tapped my nail against the glass as the phone rang. "Hey baby." His scratchy voice spoke.**

"**Hey yourself darlin." I replied with sternness in my voice.**

"**What is it?" He asked lowly.**

**I sighed deeply resting my hand on my forehead.**

"**Gemma what is it? Your not lookin for a lost hand to open the jelly jar are ya huh?"**

"**Don't start that shit now Clay, besides you'd know If I needed help with somethin, it'd be getting out of this lace I wear everyday." I said smirking.**

"**What if I like the lace you're wearin?"**

"**Playing coy isn't your strong point. I wear what I wear because I know no tart can pull it off. Besides I don't do what I do for the grace of humanity. And certainly not an old tart taper like you."**

**He huffed making known I was getting to him. It's true no tart can pull off this shit, you'd think with three kids my ass would be as fat as the rear end of a loading dock. I shook my head.**

"**Tell my then need someone to uncross some of that lace, breathe air into them strong pipes?"**

"**Don't kid yourself with that shit baby," I spoke. "I'm a big girl, got my Better Crocker shit down well. But there is something, I sighed look Clay I think it's- I think it's time again." His breath quickened.**

"**Gemma you're not fucking going back there!"**

"**Look babe I love you, but you have no say in this." I stated firmly. "I have to do this you know I do. It's been to damn long!"**

**He sighed harshly. "No shit Gemma it's been seventeen god-damned years! If he hasn't tried to find you now then he doesn't want to find you apparently!"**

"**It's they and LOOK I am going tonight whether you see me off or not. You know I left them behind to be with you and keep Jax safe, but I owe them dammit! A mother doesn't walk away from her children baby."**

"**That's not what you walked away from. You walked away with a hell of a lot more. Remember I was there?"**

**I sighed again my eyes wetting with moisture. "Dammit Clay you know why I had to leave that fat fuck. I didn't want to leave my sons; no telling what he has them doing?"**

"**You and I both know exactly what they're doing. Mixing shit isn't good for you or Sam Crow Gemma and you know it!"**

"**Sam Crow has you to keep it on its feet and I have to ensure safety of them no matter what you understand me? I need another favor from you as well." I said, hearing him sigh from the other end. "I need you to look after Jax for me."**

"**Jax is a big boy." He growled.**

**I closed my eyes. "Clay you said you'd do this shit for me if you can't-" He cut me off, "I'll do it, but if that meathead finds you."**

"**He won't." I assured him.**

"**Yeah well you better be sure." He stated.**

"**Like I said Mama is a big girl."**

**I could hear a little smirk in his voice. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."**

"**Thanks darlin." I spoke up.**

**He growled deeply before mumbling "you can thank me later." And hanging up.**

**I put the cigarette out on the wood. "Ah shit." I cursed as the ashes stained the table. I held my hand up and swept the ashes into them I got up and went into the kitchen slinging them in the trash can. I was a little on edge about seeing my boys after so long. I had made frequent visits ever since I left them, even while pregnant with Jax. God he looked so much like William.**

**I walked over to the sink and ran the water over my hands. I picked up a towel and dried them off. I leaned against the sink. So many things have happened since then. That bitch broke Jax again, Abel got pneumonia, and thank god he's all right. I just hope things would be all right in the end of Boston. "God please let them be ok." I spoke out loud.**

**I heard the sound of the roaring engine roll up. If only he knew what I had done. Who I was. My boys didn't know me as Gemma. Only two people knew my real name. One is dead and the other well... I wanted so much to take my little ones with me, but that fat pig. After Joseph was born I was forced to give him up. Maybe if I left he wouldn't be so angry anymore. Or maybe he wouldn't threaten Jax. I sighed things were so royally fucked up! I had to leave two of my babies behind and I am protecting the other who doesn't even know the two secrets I hold from him. Of course Jax is the middle child like I was in my family. Shits hard. Nothing is what it ever seems shit is always reeking from every corner of the fucking world. And the ones closest to you are the ones you vow to protect, but your enemies only they know the real you.**

**I threw the towel aside just as the screen door creaked open. "Hello?" His thick rough voice spoke.**

**I took a deep breath before walking into the living room. There was a sweet laughter coming from there as well. One I had recognized all to well over the years. I turned the corner walking into the living room. "Hey darlin." I greeted him, placing a kiss on his cheek.**

**I turned my head to the right smiling. "Serenity baby how are you?" Out of all the sluts Jax was with Serenity has been closest to him for years. She was my eyes, ears and the vision of true innocence. She had done some bad shit, but she was a baby with the big stuff. She kept Sam Crow's secret did things for Jax, talked to him. I truly got appreciations for her the night Jax married that crack whoring slut. Never seen her cry in all the time she's known us. I can't put finger on why I like her I just trust her with my son's life, my life and Abel's especially. **

**She deserves to be that damn baby's mother. I shook my head. Jax and her things never went that way; it bothers her more than she or Jax know I'm sure of it. Her past and family abandon her once they found out whom she was involved with. She's stayed with Opie for a while. She's some of the sweet little ass glue that keeps Sam Crow true and strong. **

**Some of her looks remind why we fight in all this. "I'm good Mrs. Teller." I laughed as she blushed. "Sorry is it Morro?" **

"**Don't worry about it darlin. How about calling me Gemma though that Mrs. Teller shit is to old."**

"**You'll have to forgive her mom she's still a baby." Jax called out, smirking and lighting a cigarette.**

"**Fuck you! I just turned-" Twenty-one." Jax cut her off.**

**She slapped his shoulder and I slapped him in the back of the head.**

"**Ow what the hell?" He laughed.**

**I raised my eyebrows. "Don't interrupt people Jackson." I said.**

**He blew out smoke and rubbed his head laughing. "Sorry." He mumbled setting on the edge of the coffee table at the door's entrance. He began bouncing his leg up and down. "What?" He asked as I started at him along with Serenity.**

**I shook my head. "Did you turn twenty- one now?" I asked Serenity.**

**She smiled proudly, and Jax pulled her onto his lap bouncing her on his knee. He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Well then this means were in dept for a big ass celebration doesn't it?"**

**She blushed pink and I leaned over and brushed some hair from her face and eyes. "No need to blush honey." I smiled. **

"**Nothing to extravagant Gemma you know how I hate all of that."**

"**Ah all we'll need is a bottle of tequila and your lace panties." Jax mocked in her ear.**

"**I'll take the tequila and go find me some real ass Jax." She laughed smirking at me.**

"**What ass baby why go far when you can have it here?"**

**She gagged and grabbed the smoke from his hands. She took a whiff and blew the smoke out in his face. "I'd rather take ass from the Prospect." She mumbled. "Oh fuck no." Jax shouted. She busted out laughing. **

"**Prospect has a tart." I reminded them smirking.**

"**Think she's gotten a little to cold Gemma." Serenity sang laughing.**

**Jax laughed. "Women are fucked."**

"**Too fucked." I spoke. Serenity nodded.**

**I winked at her. "No worries sweets we got time this weekend." I picked up my black duffel off the floor and slung it over my shoulder.**

"**This weekend? Where the hell you goin this time?" Jax asked.**

**I gave him a smug smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"**

"**Actually I would." He retorted raising his eyebrows.**

**I cocked my head to the side at him. "Your curiosity reeks like a shithouse rat Jax."**

**He took the cigarette back and took a drag blowing smoke through his nostrils. "Just be careful Mom. I don't like you going on these little outings, especially alone."**

"**Girls gotta get some time away from good ol Charming." I replied playfully. **

**Serenity slapped his shoulder. "You need help with any of your bags Mrs. Te-" I held p my index finger cutting her off. "Gemma." She corrected herself. "No thanks sugar, I got em." I replied. "Just watch out for my son here make sure he strays far away from harm."**

**She smirked this time. "He is the harm." He threw his arm around her. "And she follows me into my shit! So clam the shit trap shut!" He said huskily. I started laughing, "Must be all those fumes from that pussy caller you drive."**

**Serenity busted out laughing. Jax tilted his head at me. **

" **I don't know why the hell you two are laughing you have no problem riding on them!" Jack stated rolling his eyes. "Besides shit they save on gas anyway, damn economy." **

**Serenity smiled. "I ride on them because I have to although I'd rather not."**

"**Chicken shit." Jax laughed. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder before he snorted twice.**

"**Pigs live here eh?" A raspy voice called out.**

**He stood there in the doorway pulling his black shades up and waltzed over. He pecked my lips. At least the scent of him wasn't anywhere that pigs scent back home. "The only pig is you." I smirked lightly brushing his chest with my fingertips.**

**He smirked. "You'd like to think that."**

**I heaved the bag and started for the door. "Well Clay you going to pick up some of this cargo shit load and help me?"**

**He sighed shaking his head and picking up the two of the three remaining bags. "Crazy ass woman."**

"**You married her." Jax cockily stated laughing.**

**I walked out to my car and loaded the bag in the trunk and slung my purse through the open window on the passenger seat. Clay wrapped his arms around me before I had the chance to re-enter the house. He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. "Baby- come on- I got to- go." I said between kisses.**

"**Just be careful Gemma and if you need me you better fucking call me ok?"**

"**Yes big daddy I'll call you ok." I said putting my hands on his cheeks.**

"**Every hour?"**

"**Clay!" I scolded. "No! Every day all right?"**

"**Gemma-"**

"**Trust me baby I have to do this you'll understand."**

"**I already do." He spoke looking towards Jax bike.**

"**Aw babe, come here." I hugged him and we walked back into the house.**

**Clay is hard as nails hard as hell, but deep down I know he's a good man and he'll take care of Jax, after all he is... "You comin?" Clay asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded. We entered the house and I beat Clay to picking up my last bag. "Easy there I got it."**

**I hugged him. "Bye baby. See you in a few days!" **

**I kissed him and he whispered in my ear. "Be careful."**

"**I will." I spoke lowly as Jax looked at me. I knew that look his curiosity was taking over. I needed to go and quick before he asked questions I couldn't answer so soon if at all.**

**I hugged Jax and kissed his cheek. " Be safe darlin and be careful. Serenity you keep him in check and try to be safe sweetheart." She nodded. "You to Gemma."**

"**Love you mom." Jax spoke.**

"**Love you to baby."**

**As I carried the bag with care out to my car and set in the floorboard of the front seat Jax came out hands in pockets. "Hey Mom. Why don't you cut this be safe bullshit and tell me where the hell you are really going?"**

"**Like I said baby Mama needs some time away from charming now and then."**

**He smirked. "That shit doesn't fly with me. If you really wanted to get away from here you'd done left permanetly as many times as you used to take off on these outings. Why now all of a sudden?"**

**Shit to many smart genes seeped into that boy's brain. "Look baby Mama here has her business and her life that is not your business. Do I butt into your business?"**

"**Actually yeah you do." Jax spoke smile playing on his lips.**

"**Well I'm your mom, which gives me a right into seeing you have the best for yourself, but you can't butt into my business understand sweet face?" I smirked back.**

"**Mom come on I could come with you."**

"**What about the club and Serenity?"**

"**She'll be fine and Clay can handle the club."**

"**No baby they both need you here more than you think. I'll be fine I just need some time ok? Now I love you so get the hell back inside!"**

**Jax sighed. "Fine, but don't get yourself into any shit or jail."**

"**I doubt jail Jax."**

"**Fine then Mom if you don't want to tell me." He smirked again.**

"**I don't." I smiled mischievously. "Bye Jax." I laughed,**

**I got into my car and watched him stare at me through the review mirror. "I hope I don't get myself into any shit baby." I spoke driving off.**

**Jax walked back inside while Clay was staring at Serenity her smiling awkward. "Is she gone?" Clay spoke up.**

"**Just peeled out." Jax spoke. "Hope she's gonna be ok."**

"**Your mom is Gemma for shit's sake boy. Of course she can take care of herself she'll be fine."**

**Jax nodded walking over to Serenity and Clay mumbled.**

"**I sure hope she can..."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It took me ten minutes to get to the edge of town before I pulled in at the filling station and started pumping gas. I stuck my credit card in the slot and got in the car pulling around back after paying automatic. I pulled the light blue duffel up into my lap and opened it careful and lowly taking out the contents. My nine-millimeter and the berretta I stuck in the extra side along with two boxes of ammo. I turned the gun around in my hand before sighing and placing them bag and safely zipping the bag and tossing it into the floor.**

**I pulled out and turned the radio on lighting a cigarette. I just hope everything goes as planned. And I won't have to use these on the fat fucker himself Bones Darley!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weary Worry

A/N: I'm a major arse for leaving this hanging on almost a year's hiatus. But I had other things going on besides the unwlecomed writer's block. I've been working on my writing skills and punctuation. Hopefully I've improved some? This chapter is more a filler. The next chapter will be entirely in Gemma's POV. And on another note: This will be be an AU fic for a few more chapters. Obviously Donna is still alive in this series, whilst long gone on SOA. Plus the second season is on it's way. It won't be too much AU. Just Donna as an exception. At least until it nears the end of the story. Sorry for such a long note lol. Enjoy. :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy. Sole credit to the crew of that show. I only claim Serenity. No copyright intended!

Jax paced the floor several times since he practically stomped into the house. Serenity resisted the urge to grin at his ever so predictable posture. His muscular hips hidden beneath the light blue baggy denim jeans. That god awful purple striped shirt. His club vest thrown over his broad shoulders. It was easy to guess what slouch his body would fall into. Serenity mentally patted herself on the back for knowing her best friend so well. A thick silence filled the room.

Serenity could tell that Jax was becoming overly excited with his aggression.

"Jax-" he cut her off without notice.

"None of this shit ever makes any sense? How the hell can these little expeditions take so much of her time?!" Jax growled.

"Calm down, Jax. Don't you think you're over reacting just a tiny bit?" The reason in Serenity's voice shining clearly.

"Not when she hasn't taken one of these things since I can remember," he paused at the mention of 'since I can remember'.

Both adults fell silent as the few seconds passing, Jax let his father drift into his mind once more. He let himself collapse onto the sofa with a thump as Serenity, anxiously picked at the plastic of her cigarette pack awaiting the revival in his eyes. Finally with great admiration at his emotional courage, she saw the familiar deep blue light up again.

"Maybe she doesn't need a reason to go, Jackson," Serenity stated softly.

Without thinking, Jax shouted. " Of course she needs a fucking reason! This has been going on ever since I was a little kid. A damn child and his mother hits the pedal to the metal on god knows what dirt road?!" By the time he finished the outburst he was panting heavily.

But, she kept her cool with this man. They'd grown up together. Jax was her bonded person as she referred to him. He had always been there when she had no one and hadn't expected any amount of favors in return. Serenity and Jax had always kept close. He liked the role of protector, she liked the male figure in her life. The two always kept close when they could. Like many times she knew better, Serenity had to except Jax with all of his Sam Crow duties. Danger, fire arms and illegal practices. Keeping your cool with someone you've known forever, included their reactions, emotions and acquaintances. No matter the bittersweet of anything.

"Feel better?" She smirked.

His hair swayed throughout the air in a sultry manner with his response.

"Maybe if I had me some strawberry?" He was smirking with his eyebrows raised playfully. The mood of the room changing at a fast pace.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with baby mama?"

If looks could pay out to the person that put them there, well than this woman had just taken in at least a million bucks. The internal/disgusted look on Jax face was enough to help her release the laugh.

"Wonderin' about dear old Wendy?" Serenity mocked.

"Shut the shit up!" he snapped.

"Come over here and make me!" she grinned.

"Don't push your luck with me Ser. I'm without a doubt in no mood." His voice getting cockier now, the annoyance fading.

"Luck, smuck," she giggled, pulling a smoke out.

Jax grabbed the smoke and tossed it to the carpeted floor, crushing the tobacco stick into the yellow threads.

"Gemma is going to kick your ass once she sees that, Jackson."

"Leave those damn lips closed, butter butt." Was his inviting statement.

"Oh butter butt is it? I'm quite tired of the same games with no prizes. Not game this time," she jokingly pouted.

"Sour puss," Jax let roll of his tongue like a simple line of air.

"Now look, I told you enough is enough! Quit comparing me with Wendy."

"Humor gets you nowhere with me, sweet cake."

"Enough foul play shit head. I gotta go anyways." She ended the friendly exchange of lame attempts at humor.

This time it was his turn to fake the chipper pout.

Serenity pulled herself from the edge of the couch with a sigh. Lifting her arms up with a yawn, she stretched.

His husky voice laughed in the background. "Whatever, you goin' to Opie's or what?"

"Nah I'm going to do some shopping and pick up something for Donna first. Woman needs a rest."

"You never cook for me." He was leaning against the wall in the entryway.

"Scratch my stomach, Jax. You know it?"

He chuckled deeply. "Thought it was back?"

"I'm not your typical whore."

"Then why keep yourself on that back?"

"Could ask you the same question."

The moment Serenity had her tote pulled up on her shoulder a loud echo erupted outside the screen door. Jax looked lazily around Serenity. The screen flew open with a burst of additional cigarette smoke.

Serenity rolled her eyes more than once. _Look what the cat left outside in the dirt whole!_

Wendy remained still as she dropped the blue back lined with teddy bears. Strap complete with a green blanket hooked onto the side. Taking the time to catch a breath before yanking on her pocket and pulling out a cigarette. Slowly she pulled the silver thick lighter and lit the smoke with a grunt of appreciation. Hand on one hip she stood leaning her weight onto one heel. Everyone still silent.

"Where's Abel?" Jax beamed in, starting to get traces of aggressive worry within his tone.

"In the car," Wendy stated with lack of interest.

"You left a baby alone in a hot car?" Serenity asked with disbelief.

"Relax chick, the window's are down. My boy is fine. Sides' he didn't come from you. So neither should the worry."

And there came the havoc from Wendy to Serenity. Each woman always giving the other a true 'hell on earth glare'. Wendy using enough smart mouth antics to cause little ruckus's.

"Bite me!" Serenity snapped.

"Love to." Wendy spat, with a fierce smirk plastered on her lips.

"Ok," Jax intercepted.

"I'll go get him," Serenity retorted.

"Not a snowballs' chance in hell," Wendy argued. "Not in my car."

Jax lowered his head with the flare of his nostrils sounding out.

"Then stop me," Serenity barked.

"Just go get him. I need to talk with her anyway," Jax sighed with frustration.

Serenity moved for the door, going through it without lip from the dirty tramp. With ease and a smile she approached Wendy's car, pulling the door open. She grasped the plastic handle and pulled the car seat from the back. Slamming the door she heard voices get higher every passing second as she approached the door with Abel. Waiting a few seconds before going in. Jax's face immediately lit up upon seeing his son kicking like crazy in the car seat.

"There's my little man. How's he doin' huh?"

Serenity smiled as Wendy mumbled something and slipped out the door. Not before giving a solid look first and foremost.

She turned her head towards Jax. "He ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Got my strength. " The pride shined through as Jax pulled the little boy from the seat. He held his head gently with one large hand as the other supported the bottom of the soft fabric that covered Abel's long legs.

"Hi there," Serenity cooed, picking at Abel's little hand.

Jax was muttering in that deep rough voice of his. Sweet nothings to his son. Serenity held her arms out. "Lemme see this growing man. Here." Jax lifted the baby into her arms.

"Look who's getting so big. And with his dad's eyes. Hopefully not his rough taste," She grinned while bouncing Abel.

"Hardy har," Jax retorted.

He was obviously loosing some edge to his exterior when this little one entered the same room. Parents pride lit up Jackson's eyes like the 4th of July.

"So what's your suggestion for all of this?" Jax questioned.

"Like you're going to take it," She smiled yet again at the baby.

Jax glared over at her. "Well if it's so damn good and inspirational then lay it on me," he stated.

"Speaking of lay," She laughed, covering Abel's ears with gentle ease.

" That is the only logical way that your mind would be distracted."

"Well, you're my friend help me," he joked, with a smirk.

"Or maybe I can go find what's her name? Uh, hmm lemme think. Elanore, Essssssss? Ah I remember," she sang. "Elle a.k.a Miss Elizabeth a.k.a the reason your jeans are fitting more tightly lately."

Jax lifted himself up and strode over to Serenity in one step. "Right." He smiled at his son. "Done yet?"

"Jax I'm just kidding, ok? I'm sure her top is a lot more tighter, I've seen how she looks at you. She get's a kick outta seeing you in that library I bet. Nice front by the way."

"How do you? You're never in the library."

Serenity huffed. "Shows how much or shall I say little? Shows how little you know. I go in there a lot of times with my computer, I read and you know what I've talked to Elle before. Put that under your ass and light it."

"You won't like it when I light your ass." Jax stated, flipping the lighter open in a crude yet humorous motion as he stepped backwards.

"Ok chill Dog the Bounty Hunter," she laughed.

--------------------------

**_Lemme know if it was better than the last. Again, I'm still not perfect with punctuation. But I think I've been able to work on some of the other mistakes in writing that I've made and succeeded. Only way I'll know is some feedback. Drop me some lines. Remember, please don't be extremely harsh. If you're going to construct my work. Word what you think in a respectable manner. No harsh flaming. _**

**_Thanks for reading- Kristen :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Minds

^^ _My apologies if you see a line up there, lol. I had several pages written on one document. Ones that aren't part of this chapter but the next ones, so of course I couldn't post them. I had to erase and it left me w/ that line break if it's up there. If not? Just disregard what I just said, lol. Now, moving on. **Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit content! If you're not into reading that sort of scene than I'd suggest skipping over Jax's POV at the ending. **_Other than that, strong language. It is an SOA/ DS fic. So DUH! lol. You have been warned fairly!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just be careful," Serenity called over the loud roar of Jax's bike.

He waved her off and was able to shout over the engine with that deep voice of his. "Trust me, I've got this. Today is the damn day!"

"Whatever, Jax, whatever. Just don't phone my ass once this blows up in your face like your relationship with Alpha Skank and Miss T-Bag, or thermometer ." Serenity smiled at her nicknames for Jax's most recent exes.

Jax just shook his head at her. She shrugged, turning into the doorway and smiling at someone and nodding. Jax turned away to toss a smoke out. When he turned back around Serenity was holding Abel. Abel was dressed in his little blue baby beanie and bore a set of footy pajamas.

Jax grinned and gave his son a little wave. Serenity smiled down at the baby and picked up his little hand, mimicking a wave to Jax.

"Give me some credit." He flashed his best friend a set of white teeth, getting back to the point at hand.

"Ok, you're not responsible for the wall of shame that Wendy is hanging on."

"Can you please just look after the kid with some respect?" He shook his head.

"Use that word, Jackson. Repeat it into your mind. Drill it!" Serenity was laughing, but with a trace of seriousness in her tone.

"Take care of my boy," Jax stated and pulled his glasses down over his blue eyes. He flew off with determination coursing through his veins.

He'd left Abel with Serenity while he'd decided to make a play for Elle. It'd also get his mind of Gemma and whatever the hell she's doing?

Elle, the woman was mostly attached to her laptop at the library. Studying or reading something he figured. If she hadn't seen a woodshop inside of a library he'd sure have to show her one. He felt fury in his fingers. They were ready to move. The ride to the library couldn't come quick enough. When the old building finally did come into his sights, he nearly wrecked to avoid slamming into someone's nice red Porsche. Jax pulled his sunglasses from his face and stuffed them into his pocket, wasting no time- skipped the one leg at a time deal getting off of the bike. He rolled his shoulders backward in attempts to straighten a little out inside of his tense muscles.

He'd never really been inside of the library until he was sent there to keep track of someone and spotted her-sidetracking him from his mission. Since then he'd made it a habit to make his presence hidden in the shadows, but still enough to keep tabs on this woman. Her presence went beyond fair. Her brown hair a tad bit short. It helped to accentuate her face a bit more. She looked built and smooth. Something that Jax ached to find out for real.

_It's not like it'd be trouble for me? _He didn't know just how wrong that he'd be. Jax was used to getting any woman that he wanted no matter if she was good for him or not. Most of the woman he had a go round with wanted nothing more to do with him once they figured out that he was attached to some kind of garage club. Only they didn't know the real meaning of what the garage club really is.

None of that mattered now. He had one mission today. Jax entered the library and kept to the sidelines of his normal route of bookshelves. He made his way towards the back where the computers and tables for studying and laptops, reading, were set up.

He peeked between each crack in the wooden shelves. He got many stares but ignored them, as well as ignoring the smell of musty dust scattered on the bases of the shelves.

He felt his disappointment set in when he noticed that her table was empty. "Damn it," he cursed.

He didn't like the idea of having to venture around this place for much longer. Not unless he couldn't produce his own activities.

He kept up the looking when he felt something hit his backside.

"Having fun?" He heard a soft voice laugh.

He turned around immediately and felt every muscle grow stiff. He smirked. "Not really, but I'm thinking that in this place there's not much fun to be had."

"Than you want to tell me why you've been coming in here for the past few weeks?" Her arms crossed over her chest, she held a smirk of her own.

"What do I get if I tell you?" He grinned, flashing that award winning smile that made a slight pinkness seep onto her cheeks.

"Points for honesty," she laughed.

Jax grinned and bowed his head. He tried to make the hair work for him. Maybe today wasn't the day, he thought as he noticed Elle giggling in a way that didn't sound like she found this motion attractive. His eyes fell on a red book lying on the floor. He bent over and picked it up, tossing it between both of his hands.

"Did you? -" Elle, who was nodding triumphantly, cut him off.

"Throw a book at your backside? Sure did. I was aiming more for your ass, but I can't really see it in those baggy jeans."

"My ass?" Jax chuckled a throaty laugh. "You wanna see my ass? Does this place have a restroom?" He joked, leaning backwards against a shelf.

"I think you can find your own way around." Elle went to turn around, but Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"So, Serenity is right, you are one of those decent-hard-to get types." He smiled cockily.

"Hard to get as in you mean out of your league? Or hard to get that falls into the criteria of me not being a burger boning skank?" This time Elle smirked and leaned against the opposite shelf.

"Burger boning what? Is this red meat that we're talking about?"

"Take it anyway that you'd like. I just want to know why you've been following me. I've heard of your clubs' rep. Don't think I'm stupid."

"Now why would I think that?" Jax twisted his face into a joking serious one.

"I'm not from around here. I don't have a fake bronze tan or set up all mousy and pretty. When I sense something that's fucking fishy I go for an answer. I'm not all balls in at the get go, but I've got all of the marbles in my head." Her look highly cocky, but serious.

"Motorcycle gang, baby. That's all the work we do," Jax lied. He liked this woman's smarts. She was a challenge, but came off like she wanted something. If Jax could make a start, then he'd have his heels dug into the dirt halfway, by the end of today.

"I'm not going to screw around. I do have work to get to. Do you talk, at all?" She had her brows raised.

"Only over a good piece of red meat," Jax gave a toothy grin.

Elle had to admit that she felt a flutter that scattered butterflies about in her stomach.

"Dinner? You're going to have to turn over a pretty big burner if you want something from me."

"I've been coming here for weeks, Elle, " Jax stated, finally saying her full name. "I think If I wanted something more beneficial before dinnertime, I'd have already gotten it."

Elle bit her lip trying to resist a smile that currently tugged on the corners of her mouth. She wasn't easy, but damn her entire body sure felt like it was melting away at the site of this man. She'd take this dinner, and if it was to her liking, she start the night off right, but if she found out that their common ground wasn't the same, she'd be handing out a set of blue balls to Jackson Teller, tonight!

~*~*~*~*~

(**Gemma**)

The drive felt too long and too hard. It's been two days, but it's always held these same thoughts for me. Either I wouldn't make some form of precious time, or I'd go soft and shitty. That meaning that I wouldn't be able to face going. Facing what I've failed at as a mother. Each time I traveled the highway to hell that is Boston, I always feared what I'd drive in on. It seemed that every time I found myself back in my longest running hometown since Charming, they'd changed even more drastically than the last time.

Billy, he'd grown taller than Jax had. Maybe by a few inches or so? And Joe, well he wasn't lacking but an inch less than Jackson. Joseph still had his hair. He'd dyed it from the sweet brown that I loved on him, to a god-awful purple color. The color resembled some purple pop tart pasty shit. Billy's hair had vanished. Wasn't surprising as I figured he could do much worse. At least he wasn't heading into obesity land like that fucker sunk in.

I'd felt a sense of pride knowing that they could take care of themselves. They knew all the tricks of the trade just like my boy in California learned. Bones still ran his gun business. Sold his drugs and ordered his prostitutes. I wouldn't be surprised to find little Susie this time- being the newest cement knees. Every town had gone to hell.

I could never get as close as I wanted without William figuring it out. If Bones knew, then we'd all be in deep shit. There were new people involved. Bones takes out everyone and everything, as I knew quite well from experience. Opie's kids, Donna, Serenity and Abel. Bones would make an agenda to take out the club and all of its roots just to cut down my own.

Stupid fuck makes my stomach churn.

I made sure the guns were kept on safety and placed them in the travel lockbox that looked like a simple plastic bowl.

Yeah, I'm a real regular June Fucking Cleaver. All I need's a beaver and a goddamn lake.

The road to entering Arizona seemed the same. Little bit of construction here and there, but nothing to big to fret over. A woman's got to know the routes after fifteen years. My ass hurt and I needed relief. The physical pain of the drive is the only thing that makes it hell. You can't check into a hotel with a bag full of ammo and additional firearms. Safe to keep going.

I noticed the orange light of the diner flashing. I turned the knob to work the windshield. The rain droplets disappeared.

"Pulling in," I muttered. I made sure to cover the bags and lock the doors.

I went in and got a seat close to the window. Settled my ass into a cushion and put on a fake smile while ordering from a petite waitress. The song of Sweet_ Home Alabama _had me tapping my fingers to the familiarity of the tune.

"You like this song?" The young girl questioned, setting the plate of food down.

"Yeah, I'd tap if you gave me a banjo," I cracked a grin inwardly and the girl stepped back with a blush on her face.

"I'm kidding, honey." I winked at her and she nodded, looking relieved.

She looked a lot like the last woman that I'd seen at this diner ten years back. Must be some sort of relation.

The hot food tasted good as I pulled out the marked map. New lines and old ones crinkled the paper. I'd be in Boston in one more day.

God knows what I'll find?

~*~*~*~*~*

Jax slammed the heel of his boot down against the gas of the bike. He wasted little time in dragging Elle along with him. She laughed and grabbed onto his blonde mop of hair.

Jax definitely played his cards right. And fuck if she was wasting the time.

"No hard to get?" Jax laughed as he ripped the first two buttons to her top down.

"I don't think I'm hard." Elle grinded her hips against Jax's.

He growled in appreciation, giving her a fierce sexy smirk.

"So how'd you like dinner? -" Elle cut Jax off with a hard shove to his shoulders that sent him flying back and slamming into the lining of the wall just next to the garage door.

"You need to stop talking! Now!" She wrapped her hands around his thick neck and crushed her lips to his own.

God if lips could bruise. Among other things. She felt hot and turned on beyond words. The library stalker with the hidden sweet ass was beneath her very own hands. But she didn't want to be the one with total control. This man had to give.

In the background neighborhood dogs rattled chain link fences and barked without boundaries.

Jax took a hold of the simple top that she wore and ripped it straight open. His strong hands, warm and rough caressed her face with such intensity. Her legs were burning in between. But she wanted a slow torture. He apparently got the message and nipped at her bottom lip, while speaking hotly against it. His small beard tickled the pores of her chin and mouth. His breath smelled of mints, whiskey, salt and a deep airwave of cigarette smoke.

He hoisted her up into the air, and tossed her over his shoulder.

She wasn't impressed with this somewhat teenager like move.

"See it now?" He cackled.

"See what?" Elle asked breathless and half-annoyed.

"My ass," Jax said plainly and the sound of her front door was heard being kicked open.

"Take this gaudy vest off and maybe I can."

At that point Elle felt herself being flung back over his broad shoulders. He lowered her to her feet. He stepped closer and wrapped both his legs on either side of her thighs. He ran those long fingers down her stomach. She let herself stare into those intense blue eyes. The ones that looked like a dangerous fire that didn't want to be put out.

"I'll be here in the morning," Was all Jax had to say before she had her hands ripping off the thick vest. It dropped to the ground taking the moth like scent with it. She resisted the urge to cringe out loud at the purple flannel shirt. So she used her animal instincts and ripped it in half.

Jax pulled the button of her jeans open and her feet already kicked the heeled boots off, making her height lower a few inches. Jax still towered her a bit. She took in all of those tattoos covering the muscles. The broad tanned chest that looked like any lips could melt at the softness of kissing upon it. Up and down her hands went, they continued as he lifted her to her kitchen counter.

He pushed everything else aside. Elle leaned backwards to let him remove her jeans from her hips. He wiggled the fabric loose, teasing her. The gleam never left his eyes. He unzipped his own pants and stood in his tight black boxers. His manhood already to an extended size. If the counter had been to clear, Elle would have slipped off of it and onto the floor.

He rubbed his hands together and she went to open her legs for him to come through. He closed them and ran his hands up her legs slowly as he could. His touch like a heated fire. It matched those solid eyes.

He strutted back a few steps from her, and left her sights. His hips were muscular like the rest of him. He was toned and defined as he waltzed into her kitchen. She didn't dare look as his presence swarmed behind her. He removed her hair and kissed the back of her neck. He trailed the kissed down to her shoulder, up again and down to her right shoulder blade. She jerked out of a cold chill. He laughed.

Jax removed the first bra strap and then moved to the other. He pulled both straps down so much, but never did he go for the clasp.

"Stop that," Elle moaned out, in a bit of dazed state.

"Stop? Did I hear you say stop? Do you want me to stop, Elle?"

He knew that in asking her, she would have to admit and go against her pride. He was hoping that she'd waste no more time. If he waited any longer, he wouldn't make the walk around the counter.

He unclasped her bra and let it hit the counter. His lips ran another line down her back. He kept sinking lower and lower until he reached the top of where her panties set. He slid his fingers back and forth around the band.

Elle was already thinking up a plan. The counter felt cool against her legs. She outstretched her arm and pushed everything off of the counter. Breadbox, papers, keys, mail and who knows what else?

She slid around with ease to face him and slowly her eyes met a youthful smile. She never broke the gaze as she leaned backwards. The counter wasn't too big, but it wasn't little either. The chain dangled from his neck and Elle's fingers traced the silver. She let her back hit the counter. Eating here would never be a proper idea again.

Jax's hand ran up her bare stomach. He let it go all the way to her cheek and stroked it back down her body. He used one hand to pull at the band of her panties. She lifted her hips and felt grateful when the heat got some relief. Jax went as far as to trace circles on her feet. He ran his hand up her leg and separated both of her knees. He ran his hand across her heated center. She bucked up against it.

He smirked and dipped several fingers in, testing the waters. She seemed ready to handle him. Her face had already became a bit flushed. He moved the fingers in a circular motion, driving her wild.

"Fuck," she cried out, her nails making noises from scraping against the countertop. He picked up the speed while his other hand kept her legs open.

He stopped without warning. "Huh?" She griped, breathe hardly there.

He let his hand rest between the valley of her breast and hopped up onto the counter, ass first. He swiveled around and swung one of his thick hips over her open knee. He did the same with the other. His knuckles made a cracking sound as he lowered half of his body on top of hers.

Elle made her hands available and gave the counter a break. She yanked at the tight fitting boxers. She felt her chest tighten and a throbbing tingled all the way to her toes and back. The V shape curved perfectly into those tight hips. His size had both of them smirking.

"Maybe we'll try the library some time," Jax quirked, protection already in his right hand.

"I didn't see that before?" She shook her head.

"In my pants hides a lot of golden treasures." This time he gave her a full-fledged smile before thrusting deeply into her.

It felt natural and perfect. She felt fitting and safe for him.

Elle on the other hand felt wild and devious. She felt like an animal with Jax pumping her right now.

That sweet breath made contact with her swollen lips. She opened her eyes, feeling the skin stretch over his muscles as his body moved in synch with her own. Those famous blue eyes on her man, yeah he's her man- they sparkled darkly. His nose flared and his tongue licked across her bottom lip for entrance. She granted him and wrapped her legs tightly around his torso. The heat was building, this session would be ending soon, but she knew there is going to be many more to come after this.

Jax thrust harder and groaned. He dug his nails into the counter this time. He felt her already coming close.

"Go on," he urged sexily.

Her hands slid down his back, now dripping with slight perspiration and dug right into the firm muscles above his ass. She let the fire wash over her stomach after taking in his deep voice. Every muscle went quivered, and after a handful of seconds she went still, panting below him. He kept going until the fire overtook him.

In those few moments he laid on top of her lightly. She pushed back some of his matted hair.

"D-damn this hair," she spoke breathless.

Jax held her tightly.

"Damn it all!" He smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _Nothing like a sexy Jax scene (if you're into reading those scenes without a problem!) Can never get enough of Charlie's butt on the show can we? Haha. Anyways.... I hope you liked this chapter. As you can see Jax is liking Elle quite a bit. Gemma is almost in Boston. Serenity has a past that's going to catch up with her. She needs some air, a free ride. Next chapter is a 3 part event. Secrets are revealed and Gemma comes face to face with her son Billy Darley in Boston! Thanks for reading and to the reviewer. At least I know some of you are liking this. I also appreciate the alerts for this story. Thanks everyone. As always, comment if you like or see something you don't like. Just remember to do it politely, lol. Until next chapter- Kris :)_


End file.
